


GoldenVibe Through the Multiverse

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Broken Mugs, Coffee, Comfort, Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, Earth-4, Earth-5, F/M, Knives, Mercury Labs, More tags to be added, Morning Routines, Multiverse, Robbing, Villain Cisco, cursing, greif, jay/tina, married goldenvibe, metahuman lisa, snart sibling feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: The Multiverse ships GoldenVibe... more often than not.NOTE: The tags that are relevent to each earth come after the earth number tag.





	1. Earth-1

"You were there for me when I was feeling weak, I hate feeling weak. You know you might actually be my first, real friend."  
The words swirled around in Cisco's mind. His response had been to ask if that was even true, you never knew with a Snart.  
Lisa hadn't answered but had kissed him instead. He took that as a yes.  
He wondered where Lisa was now and why she had not contacted him in any way.  
Cisco hated to admit it to himself but, he missed Lisa, crook though she was.  
He could probably track her down...

 

"Is any of that true?"  
Lisa understood why he'd asked, she had lied before. At the same time though, she was slightly hurt that he'd needed confirmation.  
A kiss was the right choice by way of an answer, if not only for the look on his face afterwards.  
She missed him, she tried not to but she couldn't help it.  
Lisa was a bit afaraid of what Cisco made her feel, he almost made her want to be good. That's why she was avoiding Central City.  
Cisco was like no one she had ever met.


	2. Earth-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this, I realized that there's more Snart Sibbling Feels than GoldenVibe.  
> I just couldn't help myself.  
> Just a warning XD

Lisa Snart sat waiting impatiently in her apartment. What was taking him so long?  
Suddenly, there was a soft woosh sound and a swirling portal appeared in front of Lisa. She was not at all supprised of course because, this is what she had been waiting for.  
A familiar figure stepped from the portal with arm extended. Lisa stood and slipped her arm through Reverb's as he drew her through the portal.  
"You're late." She teased.  
He smiled. "I arrive when I want."  
"Selfish."  
"Don't ever doubt it babe."  
Lisa let a more grave expression settle on her face.  
"When have I ever doubted you?" She asked.  
"Never." His reply came without hesitation. "And that's why I love you."  
Reverb dipped his head towards hers and their lips met.

 

Hours later, a portal opened into Lisa's apartment for the second time that night. Lisa herself stepped through it and turned round to watch it disappear, a happy smile playing on her lips.  
Little did she know that it was the last time she would ever see Reverb.

 

Two days after, Lisa was visiting her father at City Hall when something on the tv screen in her fathers office caught her eye.  
A reporter from the news channel was speaking of two metahuman bodies that had been found that morning.  
"Turn that up." Lisa said, grabbing for the remote on her fathers desk.  
"The first body was confirmed to be Deathstrom." The blonde reporter was saying as she clutched her microphone. "The second seems to be that of Reverb..."  
The reporter kept talking but Lisa could no longer hear. She turned and fled the room and did not turn back when her father called out asking what was wrong.  
She had to get out of here... SLAM!! She ran right into someone.  
"Whoa sis, where's the fire?"  
It was her brother, Leonard.  
"No... fire..." she forced the words out.  
Leonard looked at her sharply and without a word, pulled her into a nearby storage room. After making sure no one else was in the room, he turned his attention back to his sister.  
"Spill."  
"Lenny... I... I can't." Lisa could feel the tears in her eyes, she tried to will them away. Fail.  
"Lise its okay. I know."  
"What?"  
"I know about Reverb, and everthing. I'm sorry."  
"How... you never told?"   
"Of course I didn't." Her brother said, taking hold of her by the shoulders. "I would never do that Lise. I've known for a long time about your meetings with Reverb."  
"Dates." Lisa muttered, tears escaping her eyes. "We were dating."  
Leonard nodded. "I don't blame you Lise, its hard being the mayors kid, we both know that. Everyone is always watching, talking, judging. I'm glad you found an escape, I'm glad you found love."  
"But its gone now... he's gone." This time, Lisa could not stop the tears and she didn't try. They streamed down her face and she felt her brothers arms wrap around her and pull her close.  
Leonard swayed gently from side to side, stroking his sisters hair.  
"I'm still here Lise, I will always be here for you."


	3. Earth-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really #GoldenVibe.... Sorry, not sorry XP

Tine Mcgee rushed over to a computer in S.T.A.R. Labs, her high heels clacking over the floor. Reaching the computer, she hit a button which cut off an alarm that had been ringing shrilly. Her hand moved to the small mic that she used to contact Jay while he was out saving Central City from meta's.  
"We have some metahuman activity at a jewelry store downtown." She said into the mic.  
"How many meta's?" Jay's voice asked.  
"Two." Tina told him. "Its Vibe and Golden Glider."  
"Not those two again."  
Tina smiled, amused at his annoyed tone.  
"Just watch out for Vibes portals and Gliders gold blasts, they are quite toxic as you surely remember."  
"I remember all two well." Jay said dryly.  
"Just be careful, dear."  
"Always, Tina."

Minutes later both Vibe and Golden Glider were locked in the pipeline, they raged over the fact that they had been put in seperate cells.  
"We're married!!" Glider shouted, smashing her fist against the glass. "You can't keep us apart!"  
Vibe didn't even bother speaking to the two crime fighters, he kept his attention on Glider.  
"I'll get us out of here somehow babe, I promise!"

"Well who saw that coming?" Jay said in disbelief once he and Tina had returned to the cortex, "A supervillain couple." He shook his head.  
Tina just smiled.


	4. Earth-4

Southren Central City, 7:30 a.m.  
Cisco Ramon started every morning with coffee, without fail.  
When his alarm clock finally drove him to get up and silence it he would shuffle into his kitchen and head straight for the coffee maker.  
Today was like any other day, he grabbed the coffee bean tin and threw the right amount for one cup into the grinder. Once the beans were finely ground he poured them into a paper sleeve and inserted it into the top of the coffee maker. He added the water and flicked the switch to 'on'.  
Cisco was a coffee purist. You wouldn't catch him near pre-ground coffee or even worse, instant coffee.  
He reached quickly reached into a cupboard to retreve a mug, usually he was quick enough to get the cup under the spout before the coffee began dripping steadily out.  
But this morning, his grip on the mug wasn't frim enough and it slipped from his hand...

 

Northren Central City, 7:30 a.m.  
Lisa Snart was always in a hurry but never on time.  
This morning after hitting the snooze on her alarm one too many times, she dragged herself out of bed and hastily threw on some clothes.  
Once she reached the kitchen she turned the kettle on and quickly grabbed the instant coffee jar from a shelf.  
Lisa moved to a cupboard and opening the it, she proceded to do her makeup using the mirror she had hung on the inside of the cupboard door.  
By the time the kettle alerted her that her water was boiled, she was finished appying her makeup. She reached into the still open cupboard to snag a cup from the shelf.  
Unfortunatly, her grip on the mug was anything but secure, it slipped from her fingers...

 

Southern and Northren Central City, 7:56 a.m.  
CRASH!!  
Miles apart in distance but at the exact same second in time, two mugs shattered on their respective kitchen floors.  
"Dammit!" Both owners said, angrily cursing at their clumsy mishap.

That day, Cisco Ramon was late for work for the first time in his life.  
Lisa Snart was also late for work, but that was nothing new.


	5. Earth-5

Lisa Snart woke bright and early and once out of bed, quickly moved though her morning routine.

Even though she hadn’t slept in her own bed that nigh, she had had a good rest and was ready to face her busy day.

She gathered up her purse and computer bag and left her hotel room. She was headed to Mercury Labs to attend a symposium that was being held there. Lisa was a structural engineer and had been looking forward to this event for months. She was also secretly hoping that she might meet the owner of Mercury Labs and maybe even have a one on one conversation with her. She had admired Dr. Tina McGee’s work since her early teens.

As she exited the hotel, Lisa looked up at the cloudless sky, it was a beautiful day and the sun was shining warmly. She decided to walk to Mercury, after all, it wasn’t too far. She set off at a brisk pace.

She was walking down a particularly quiet street when it happened, he came out of nowhere grabbing her arm which forced her to stop walking. He had a knife.

“Don’t scream.” He said roughly, his dark, shoulder length hair poking out from under a dirty beanie. “Just gimme all the cash you have on you and no one will get hurt.”

“Just get a job and you won’t have to rob people.” Lisa retorted without thinking. She was going to be late for the symposium.

The man shoved her back a few steps. “Don’t get smart with me lady, I’m the one with the knife. Now, hand over your cash.”

Lisa moved to comply keeping quiet least her big mouth got her into worse trouble. She quickly dug her wallet out of her purse, handing the man all the all the cash she had. He took in and shoved it into the pocket of his ratty jeans, noticing a delicate gold bracelet on her wrist as she returned her wallet to her purse.

“Nice bracelet, I think I’ll take that too.” He paused to scratch at the collar of his graphic print tee-shirt. “Hand it over.”

Lisa looked down at her wrist, her brother Leonard had given her that bracelet as a birthday gift when she was 8 and there was no way she was parting with it.

“No.” She said stubbornly. “You’ve taken all my money. Leave me alone.” She shoved him as hard as she could and ran.

She could her him cursing in Spanish behind her but she didn’t dare look back. She ran all the way to Mercury Labs.

The Rest of Lisa Snart’s day turned out to be amazing. She did end up meeting Dr. McGee who was very kind and even offered Lisa a ride back to her hotel when she heard of the robbery incident.

‘What was money anyway.’ Lisa thought. ‘When you finally got to meet your scientific inspiration in the flesh.’


End file.
